De por qué Hugo odia a Scorpius
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Es verano. Oh, los pájaros cantan, la brisa balancea las largas ramas de los árboles, el sol brilla y Hugo odia con todo su ser que en verano, Claire Nott haya empezado a salir con Scorpius Malfoy.


**De por qué Hugo odia a Scorpius**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Vivo en Inglaterra, soy famosa, soy rubia, escribí Harry Pot... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no soy __Joanne Kathleen Rowling_?

_[Todo es propiedad de __ J.K. Rowling_, yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro]

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_He elegido la lista 9 (lista de estaciones) con la estación verano y la palabra sol, que está marcada en negrita por ahí._

* * *

Es verano. Oh, los pájaros cantan, la brisa balancea las largas ramas de los árboles, el _**sol**_ brilla y los gnomos en el jardín de La Madriguera corretean tranquilos, sin saber que su peor temor, su enemigo mortal desde que llegó, en aquel verano tan lejano de 1994, el pequeño gato patizambo, naranja y de cara aplastada, Crookshanks, estaba llegando. Con su dueña, obviamente. Y el esposo de su dueña y los dos hijos de su dueña.

Evidentemente, Hermione y Ron acababan de llegar a La Madriguera, junto con sus dos pequeños. Sí, pequeños, porque para los Weasley, Rose siempre sería la dulce pelirrojita aunque acabara de cumplir diecisiete años y Hugo sería siempre el mini Ronald (como lo llamaba su tía Ginny), al que hoy le festejaban su cumpleaños número quince.

Hugo Weasley no estaba feliz de cumplir años. De hecho, odiaba cada uno de los días del mes de agosto, en el cual había nacido. Odiaba el verano, el calor, esa sensación de asfixia en los días en que el astro solar brillaba con más intensidad de la acostumbrada. Odiaba el 12 de agosto con todo su ser, odiaba haber nacido en verano, cuando todo es asfixiante, rojo y caluroso. Odiaba saber que en verano, Claire Nott había empezado a salir con el estúpido, _estúpido, estúpido_, de Scorpius Malfoy.

¿Qué diablos tenía ese Malfoy para salir siempre con la chica que quisiera?

¿Eran sus ojos grises como la tormenta? Paparruchas. Los ojos de Hugo, color marrón chocolate, eran muchísimos más atrayentes que esos ojos de zombie (como Hugo y Lily se empeñaban en llamar al color de ojos de Scorpius).

¿Acaso era su pelo rubio platinado, idéntico al de su padre? No podía ser. El extravagante color rojo zanahoria del pelo del Weasley era infinitamente más interesante (y divertido) que el pelo oxigenado de Malfoy.

¿Era su puesto de buscador en Slytherin? Eso era imposible. "_Nadie quiere a las serpientes" _era el segundo lema de su padre (el primero era "_Habla de elfos domésticos y las mujeres caerán ante ti"_). Además, los buscadores no gozaban de tanta popularidad, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Al menos no como él, que pasaba sus días estudiando en la Biblioteca.

¿Era qué estaba en forma y por eso todas las chicas suspiraban por él? ¿Sería su riqueza y su gran mansión? ¿Sería el oscuro pasado de su padre? ¿Acaso sería su inconfundible aspecto de chico rebelde? ¿Qué mierda era?

Hugo se hacía millones de preguntas, pero ninguna podía (o al menos, no para él) responder ese gran dilema: ¿Qué tenía Scorpius Malfoy para que Claire quisiera salir con él?

Hugo, si quisiera, podría salir con Claire. Su familia tendría que aprobarla. Ron tendría que dejarlo porque, aunque los padres de Claire y su hermano Nathaniel sean de la casa de las serpientes, Claire es una orgullosa ravenclaw. Y Hermione no podrá decir que no es inteligente, porque, aunque no es tan lista como Rose, Claire es verdaderamente muy avispada. Rose es la que sí sabe que Hugo se derrite por Nott, y piensa que, de no ser por la timidez de Hugo podrían salir.

Aunque Hugo sigue pensando que es culpa del _estúpido_ de Malfoy. Y sigue pensando que el verano es la peor época del año, porque es la estación en la que se ha visto derrotado. Derrotado en un sentido figurado, por supuesto. Porque sólo la conoce de vista. Ni siquiera ha tenido una conversación con ella. Las únicas palabras que le ha dicho a Nott han sido: _"¿Puedes pasarme ese muslo de pollo?" _cuando se la confundió con Melissa, la simpática amiga de Rose (sin contar su bochornoso encuentro en el Expreso a Hogwarts, la primera vez que se vieron). Es decir que nunca le ha hablado. Oh, pero se derrite por ella, como un helado se derrite en verano.

Según Rose, que ahora mismo le acaba de dar una hermosa pluma de águila como regalo de cumpleaños mientras corre hacía La Madriguera, junto con su madre y su padre, Claire lo mira. Con disimulo y de reojo, pero lo mira. Y está seguro que en la clase de Runas, que Gryffindor y Ravenclaw comparten, le ha echado un vistazo rápido.

Pero eso ya no importa. Ha perdido. Ese idiota de Scorpius Malfoy sale con ella. Y él está en La Madriguera, sofocándose del calor (sin embargo, uno de los refrescos de su abuela Molly lo ayudan a no hacerse agua), mientras Scorpius Malfoy está en su gran mansión oscura y fresca, probablemente, _como la serpiente que es_, ideando algún tipo de plan malvado, diabólico y perverso para que Claire Nott nunca se aleje de su lado, como Amortentia o el maleficio Imperius, aunque sabe que Malfoy no ha durado más de unos meses con sus dos únicas parejas y que le ha echado una ojeada a su prima Lily.

Está completa e indudablemente seguro de que Scorpius no dejará ir así como así a la dulce Claire, con sus ojos color verde y su pelo negro azabache, liso y brillante. La hechizará, envenenará y demás cosas terminadas en _"ará"_ para que Claire vea a otro chico que no sea Scorpius y que pase olímpicamente de él (aunque en realidad no han cruzado palabra). Y él nunca podrá hablar con ella, ni explicarle Transformaciones (porque sabe que no es el punto fuerte de Claire), ni llevarla a la Biblioteca, ni a ese bonito pasadizo que Albus le ha enseñado, ni decirle cuánto la quiere y lo mucho que desea estar con ella, ni...

Un repentino tirón de orejas lo saca de sus pensamientos. Es su tío George, que sonríe de forma pícara, con Roxanne y Fred, riendo desde el otro lado del asfixiante jardín, donde los Weasley han colocado varias mesas para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hugo (porque en La Madriguera no entran). Su prima, no sabe cuál, le ha puesto un bonito e interesante ejemplar de un libro de Runas en las manos y se ha alejado directamente hacia la mesa, mientras Teddy, con el cabello rojo, para no desentonar, le regala una miniatura de una escoba voladora (tal como hizo su madre, Nymphadora, con su tío Harry) y se dirige a la mesa. Desde allí, sus padres lo llaman. Es hora de soplar las velas de cumpleaños, así que él también se dirige lentamente hacia allá. Camina lento, pero no está seguro de por qué. Quizás sea el calor asfixiante, que parece no querer dejarlo ir. Quizás sea que está tan cansado porque no ha dormido, lamentándose por Claire. O quizás sea (y probablemente sea por eso) que no puede ni moverse del odio que siente por Malfoy; está tan celoso, tan furioso, tan enojado, tan todo.

Pero llega, finalmente, a la mesa. Su madre lo mira. Sí, está un poco raro con el ceño fruncido y los ojos apagados, pero le resta importancia. Debe ser porque a Hugo no le gusta el verano. Debe ser eso. Hugo sonríe un poco, después de todo es su cumpleaños y lo está festejando con sus seres queridos. Pero no deja de pensar en Malfoy. Y se le ocurre algo. Algo genial y que probablemente haga que lo castiguen. Pero no le importa. Y su sonrisa se vuelve gigantesca. Y un poco maliciosa.

Y mientras Hugo sopla las velas de su torta de cumpleaños, no desea nada, porque su deseo se verá cumplido apenas llegue a Hogwarts de nuevo y le propine una paliza a Scorpius Malfoy, de la que Hugo espera que no se olvide nunca.

* * *

_¡Hola! Como podrán ver he escrito sobre uno de los personajes que más me agradan pero del que no se ha escrito demasiado, el pequeño Hugo, que para mí va a estar cumpliendo años mañana 12 (porque acá en Argentina es 11 de agosto de 2013, ¿eh?). _

_En fin, a Hugo siempre lo he visto con una Nott, que al principio sería slytherin, pero después quise que fuera ravenclaw, como para que a Ron no le agarre un infarto. La historia se me ocurrió más que nada por un breve comentario que hago en otro fic, así que mis historias son como el universo Marvel, en el que todo tiene que ver.__Obviamente a Scorpius lo veo con Lily, así que, en algún momento Claire correrá a los brazos de Hugo... _

_Yo también nací en verano, en el día más caluroso (el 21 de diciembre), y a veces sí es un día odioso, pero en el fondo es un buen día. Tampoco me gusta demasiado agosto (algún día les contaré sobre el estúpido que nació el 26 y que iba conmigo al colegio), pero tiene cosas buenas..._

_En fin, ya divago. Espero que este Hugo les guste como me gustó escribirlo a mí. Juli._

_P.D: Claire Nott es de mi invención, al igual que Melissa, la amiga sin apellido de Rose._


End file.
